User talk:Miss. Peaches! 3
Hi all, I'm soooooo excited for Ice Age 4: Continental Drift! Is anyone else?? Miss. Peaches! 3 06:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah.....you bet I have been waiting about a over a year for this movie to come out, i can tell from the trailers it's gonna be great, but I sincerely hope they do an ice age 5 for the last time as well. hope this includes conversation........ reply back to me Miss. Peaches! 3 06:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Well this is my reply... OMG! Ice Age 4 Comes out in, WAIT FOR IT!, 18 DAYS!!!!! This movie is gonna be the BOMB! Can't Wait!! (P.S. No seroiusly can't wait, I'm counting days, hours and minutes. To the 28th of June 12:00am!) (P.P.S I'm Autralian so it comes out on the 28th of June!! 8P!) Miss. Peaches! 3 06:46, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Answer from Ap-lobo 06:02, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Ap-Lobo Lol I see you're excited X3 anyways sorry I wasn't sure where I should answer, but meh I'm a bit of a novice for the disccussion portion, I'm more of an editor. Anywho, you asked me what I was most excited about in the new movie, and it has to be the relationships coming up. I'm especially interested in Peaches and Louis, that sounds psychotic and twisted, I know, but the offical site says that Louis "wishes he could tell Peaches he adores her just the way she is." So he may have a little crush on her. Besides, Ellie thought she was a possum for half her life, so who knows. I just think they're adorable together, friends or not. Plus I also wanna see Diego and Shira, but I love the mammoths most. Ciao Ap-lobo 06:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Ap-lobo Hi, SORRY I took so long to reply...anyway back to the conversation! Yeah you're totally right the Peaches~Louis relationship does look a bit interesting! Wonder if they hook up in the end?? Shira and Diego... NOW THAT SOUNDS INTERESTING!! I think it'll be more of a love-hate relationship between the sabres! But really you never know what's gonna happen in an Ice Age Movie! Better just wait and see! And the pirates.... I'm just DYING to see if our Sub-Zero Heroes defeat them! XD Anyway, Ciao for now... Miss. Peaches! 3 05:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ap-lobo 18:30, June 23, 2012 (UTC) No problem lol. Most people don't respond anyways so you're doing fine :) I gotta agree with you on the Shira x Diego fling, and ditto for the pirates (Also sorry for spammig your talk page.....I'm not really good at writting short answers ^_^; ) Eeep! I'M SOOOOO DANG EXCITED! CAN'T WAIT 2 SEE IT! My friend saw this movie and Peaches and Louis DON'T HOOK UP! I know it's soooo sad...But anyway they're still friends! And I get to go see it on the 1st (of July) I know, you're probably thinking why aren't you going to see it on the 28th, it's because I CAN'T GO SEE IT IN 3D! And it's ok that you spammed my page to be honest, I don't really care that you spammed it! 8P! Anyway, ttyl... Miss. Peaches! 3 01:08, June 27, 2012 (UTC) hi i realy like ice age 4 im seeing it next weekend its going to be great im sure that crash and eddie will be great to